Good and Evil
by Squee's Silver Kitten girl
Summary: It's not bad now but....later you'll know why it's PG13, anyway, It's about a girl who found out she was named Rachel Potter, but she can be-er- a little evil.....
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: J.K.Rolling owns all her characters and most of the stuff, and I own all my characters.   
Evil and good  
  
*Chapter one*   
*Faith Angel*  
  
Faith had a confusing life... No one knew who her parents were. Faith had Jet black hair and bright green eyes. She had a scare shaped as a moon on her left cheek. She was skinny and small for her age, but she was fast. No one new Faith's real name, well someone did but not in her little muggle town. She was found by a little muggle kid (who was not little now..) and he said their was an other little baby but he was to little to cary that one to. The muggle kid also said the house was in bad shape.   
A muggle church named her. She hated her name. It was just a bad name to her, but oh well.   
Now Instead of being at her school lisning to her Professors, she was on a train to a different school.   
(Let me but it this way~ If you met her you'd might think that she's nice, sweet, cute, and many more good things, but if you fought with her...Do you want t know??? Hehe I'll tell you! OKAY?! You'd might think she was tuff, mean, powerful, cute, and many other things like that.)  
Faith hated that she never stopped fighting in tell her opponent was down.She was kicked out of her school, because she dueled her rival,Jonie Weasley, and Weasley was still in a coma..  
Faith also needed glasses, she was very poor and couldn't afford any glasses. (Her schools bought her school stuff and uniforms.) Faith often bumped into people and tripped over animals, not even seeing them.  
The train stopped so fast Faith fell. A tall old guy came in (he was wearing emerald green robes. "Hello, I'm Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school." He said. Faith stood up, and a light flashed onto her face. Dumbledore gasped. "What's the matter, sir?" Faith asked."Your the missing Potter girl!" He said. 'Potter?! ME?! What?! NO?! That can't be!' Faith thought. Faith was confused. Dumbledore told her how they always thought she was dead. Faith put some lose hair behind her ear, forgetting about her scare. Dumbledore noticed that right away. "You got that that scare from a bit of a blast from the curse..."Dumbledore said quietly. "Faith, I believe your real name's Rachel Potter.I can tell you are because you look just like Harry..."Dumbledore said."We just got to check for shure." Faith smiled. "What shall I go by tell then?"She asked."Faith. Just come with me to the hospital wing, I'll have to get Harry Because we'll need some of his blood." Dumbledore said. Faith was so mad she wasn't looking wear she was going-BOOM-she bumped in to someone. "Opps I'm sorry-" Faith started, but stopped. It was a boy and he looked just like her! "You-you look like me!" He said. Faith smiled. "YOU look like ME." she said, calmly.Dumbeldore's eyes seemed to twinkle more. "Harry, were are your glasses?" He asked. "Malfoy took'em, sir, I was looking for them." Harry ansered."Oh, well first we have to go to the hospital wing, to see if Faith and you are twins." Dumbledore said. Harry's mouth dropped.   
Author's note: Hope you like my NEW idea.. I do! I love it! So..... I hope you will (or have) read my stories...Well bye 4 now ~*Draco's girl   



	2. NeW

Disclaimer: J.K.Rolling owns all her characters and most of the stuff, and I own all my characters.   
Evil and good  
  
Chapter 2:  
New  
Faith woke up in a bed, at the hospital wing. She didn't remember much from the other night. Was she Rachel Potter...or plain Faith Angel... The nurse must have saw that she woke up because she came over. "Dear, please have some water, don't talk, and don't get up." She said. 'Fine! Have all those rules!' she thought. Faith drunk her water, she felt better. She put down her glass and looked to her side, Harry looked back. The nurse came over quickly. She said what she told her, gave him some water, and left. Harry looked at his water sniffed it and gagged, 'this isn't water.'he mouthed. 'Just drink it.' Faith mouthed. Harry drunk it and looked calmer. 'Are you my twin?' he mouthed. 'Don't know.'she mouthed.The nurse came back. "Don't talk for a bit and GO to Professor Dumbledore's office. Just clap three times!"She said and waved.   
  
Harry lead the way.'He must know the way..'she thought. He stopped, Faith bumped into him, Harry looked back. 'Don't stop like that!' She mouthed. 'What am I gonna do yell stop?' He mouthed. Faith glared, she could feel anger raising. She was going to fight to the end and she new it. Her fists clenched. 'Grrrrrrrrr.'She thought. Her eyes shone with emerald fire. Harry turned and clapped tree times. 'How dare he turn on ME?!' she thought. She followed Harry up the stairs, Harry knocked on a door at the top. Dumbledore answered. "Hello!!!" he said cheerfully. Harry looked at Dumbledore nicely. "Well, I have results... "he said. Harry and Faith smiled. Dumbledore's eyes twinkle. "Harry, meet your twin Rachel Potter, Rachel, meet your twin Harry Potter." He said. Harry's mouth dropped. Faith (now known as Rachel) Felt like crying. "Rachel, I think, that know you should get sorted now." Dumbledore said.  
  
  
Draco's girl's notes: Okay I'll right the rest that's was gonna be in this chapter later!!!!SORRRYYYY 


End file.
